webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hat Pop
Welcome {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background: transparent; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to Webkinz Wiki Hat Pop! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Enjoy our wonderful wikia. If you are new to Wikia or wikias in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Always keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Help delete spam and try not to break any of the rules. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Do that by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by using the Signature button ( ). Discussion of any aspect of the site, and inquiries, can be made in here or on the associated with each article. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) For a list of people you can talk to if you have any problems, see one of the admins. Thank you and I hope you like contributing here at the Webkinz Wiki---- KyleH (Talk) 18:55, 19 August 2009 nice work with the vandals. i may promote you to rollback.--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 17:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Good work Hat Pop! You are the Webkinz Wikia's newest rollback! This, in my (and GG113's) opinion, is a well-deserved promotion and we both hope that you will keep up your editing on this wiki using your new powers.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations go beneath this line ---- IRC IRC ! I've moved the Webkinz Wikia's official IRC channel to a new address. If you want to be part of it go to http://www.mibbit.com/chat/ and enter these parameters. *Click Server then type irc.darkmyst.org *Nickname: Anything *Channel: #webkinzwikia Enter those and then visit #webkinzwikia. When you arrive at #webkinzwikia just type /ns register nomail and then your nickname will be registered. Come back here and tell me your nickname so that I can add it to the access list :P! Thanks so much, Webkinz112}} Forum Could you please create an account on http://webkinzwikia.smfforfree3.com - it is the Webkinz Wikia's official forum and if you do not go there you will not know about all promotions and demotions that may be taking place around the wiki. There is a special place where all the admins can talk and other users can't see - please go there. :Yes, I have heard of the wikia IRC but I find it way too difficult to manage. It is so much easier with the darkmyst applet. Anyhow, I think you're actually pretty active and someone needs to join. I am trying to get the others to join but not succeeding...--''' My talk page ( , no link for you)''' 02:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) CompuPets vs Webkinz VOTE ON THE "WHICH IS BETTER" PAGE! Friend? I want to be your friend on Webkinz. My name is shopboy500. I hope you do! - Loki, the king of Club Penguin. 20:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC)